waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday
|season=2 |number=3 |image=File:Doomsday title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 16, 1989 |writer=Tony DiFranco |director=Timothy Bond |previous=No Direction Home |next=Terminal Rock }} "Doomsday" is the third episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot When a severe heat wave strikes, the aliens cut off the city's water supply and exploit a local Reverend to drive humans into worshipping the Morthren Eternal. Synopsis The Morthren block a water main during a drought, causing riots. Ardix arranges fake miracles in a church run by Kincaid's friend Thomas. Thomas's cloned son Steven is found "dead" and is apparently resurrected by Thomas. Realizing the Morthren have blocked the mains, Suzanne and Harrison find the block under a water treatment plant. Kincaid, following where Thomas is taken there for cloning, meets Harrison and Suzanne. They blow up the block, then rescue the original Thomas and Steven. At the church, they confront the clone, who's rousing parishioners to faith in him using a hologram of the Eternal. An electrical thunderstorm shorts out the hologram, so Ardix zaps the clones and flees. It rains. Notes *Not to be confused with the Superman villain of the same name. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Kurt Reis as Reverend Thomas Solter *Diana Reis as Grace *Julian Richings as Ardix *Nathaniel Moreau as Steven *Patricia Phillips as Bayda *Stephen Black as Gates *Donnie Bowes as Jones *Vince Guerriero as Barrows *Frank Blanch as Desperate Man *Gerry Pearson as Parishoner Episode Crew *Directed by Timothy Bond *Written by Tony DiFranco *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Linda Preston - Makeup Artist/Makeup Department Head *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christopher Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music performed by Harry Manfredini Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Kathryn Buck - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Jeremy Hole - Executive Story Consultant *Deborah Nathan - Story Editor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744033/ Doomsday] at IMDb *Antithesis: Doomsday (War of the Worlds 2×03) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes